


Rose Petals

by CrustyCrout0n



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrustyCrout0n/pseuds/CrustyCrout0n
Summary: To begin with, Jean never thought that he would fall in love.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic pairing Jean and Eren so please be kind <3

Jean never thought that he would find himself in this kind of situation. Never thought that he would feel the hammering in his chest, the butterflies in his chest, and the instant feeling of warmth.

When he first realized what it was he was disgusted, denying the fact that he could have let it come to this. 

To begin with, Jean never thought that he would fall in love.

Let alone with the boy currently arguing over which Naruto character would win in a fight.

The two of them were sitting on the carpet, the T.V on in the background as Eren and Armin were bickering endlessly.

"No way! Armin, you're a complete idiot if you think that Might Guy could beat Jiraiya! Have you not /watched/ the series?!" Eren almost looked disgusted as he huffed and threw his arms in the air. 

Honestly, how could someone get this heated by a show?

"Not only is Jiraiya (rest his soul) amazing, but Might Guy doesn't stand a chance! Sure, when he unlocks all 8 gates he is pretty unstoppable...but that's not considering Jiraiya's skill of combat knowledge and tactics let alone he's a /Sannin/ and his Sage mode."

Jean has been listening to the two of them going back and forth for the last hour, and honestly, he couldn't keep up. 

Not that he didn't enjoy the show, that was beside the point. He just didn't understand the arguing when a scenario like that would never happen.

"Weren't we supposed to go to the arcade today?" Jean grumbled from his seat as he crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair. The only reason he agreed to hang out with these two idiots was that Eren suggested the arcade. He could have easily gone himself.

Stopping mid-sentence, Eren turned his attention towards Jean, offering him a cheesy smile and a nod as an apology. "Right, right I completely forgot," he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"This fight isn't over," The brunette grumbled and pushed himself up from the floor and offered a hand to Armin. 

The blonde sighed, surely annoyed by Eren's stubbornness just as much as Jean.

"Listen, if it means you'll drop it, you win," Armin sighed and reached for his wallet. 

There really was no reasoning with Eren when he was worked up like that.

"Alright!" Eren cheered, another loose grin falling to his features as he looked back at Jean. 

"You're coming right?"

It was in moments like these that Jean could start to understand why he started to have feelings for the other brunette. Sure, he was loud, obnoxious, and stubborn...but at the right times, he was kind, compassionate, and caring. 

"Of course I am, do you think I'd just sit here by myself?" He asked with a sigh as he stood up from the chair.

Jean cursed to himself as he put his jacket on, walking behind the two of them, putting his shoes on before they left the house.

Part of the walk was nice and quiet, the three of them enjoying the rare silence as they headed towards the arcade; that is until Eren opened his mouth.

He cleared his throat first, and Jean guessed either Eren didn't do his homework, or he needed money for the arcade.

Neither was the case.

"So listen... the other day," Eren started as he shoved both of his hands into his jacket pockets and turned around to walk backwards as he faced Armin and Jean. 

"...Historia seemed to have confessed to me and asked me out. I-...haven't given her an answer yet, I wanted to tell you guys about it first...I'm not sure how I should respond."

Eren's face was faintly flushed, probably embarrassed about having to bring it up in the first place.

Jean could feel it like a hit to the gut. The heavy feeling that started to weigh in his stomach and tug at his heart.

"Why the hell did you wanna talk to us about it?" Jean asked with a raised brow, covering the truth of his own feelings with a stone-cold face.

Armin quickly glanced at Jean before offering Eren a smile. "Well do you like her? If so then you should try going out with her. But-" Armin paused and looked at Jean once more.

"You shouldn't hide your feelings. If you don't like her, be honest with her."

For some reason Jean felt like half of the was for him and he started to get an unsettling feeling in his chest. Did-... Does Armin know?

No way.

"Hmm.. I'll keep it in mind," Eren mumbled, seeming to be lost in thought about something before he turned back around and kept walking.

Jean's eyes drifted from the back of Eren's head back to Armin, wondering if maybe he was thinking too much into it, or if the blonde was more clever than he leads on. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"...Space Invaders or Pacman," Eren muttered more to himself as he held his quarters in his hands. 

"You have enough to play both, why don't you play Pacman first? You suck at that game," Jean offered as he came up from behind him and inserted his own quarters into the Space Invaders game.

"Hey!" Eren exclaimed, scowling as he put the quarters into the old Pacman game. "That's not fair...you just wanted to play that one."

Jean laughed, a cheeky grin falling to his face as he quickly glanced at Eren who still seemed to be pouting over it.

"Pfft, don't pout over it Eren," Jean chuckled and turned to focus more on the game so his quarters didn't go to waste.

Jean would never admit it to anyone other than himself, but it was quick moments like this that he cherished; the laughter from Eren and the pure happiness he felt in his chest. 

Quick, fleeting moments like these.

He'd be fine with this.

Armin lagged behind as his back was pressed against the wall, holding his quarters in his hand as he watched the two of them.

It was quite ridiculous that the two of them have been circling around each other for as long as they have. 

On one hand, Jean was stubborn and a huge pessimist. He always refused to acknowledge his own feelings over logic and what he thought others would think. If it wasn't that, it was his constant 'the worst will happen,' belief that would most likely get in the way of his own happiness. 

In a way it always has.

Eren on the other hand was just an idiot. Armin was almost 100% certain that the brunette hasn't even recognized his own feelings for the other, let alone get the confidence and courage to confess. 

"NoooOO!" Eren groaned as he sunk his head and let out a defeated sigh.

"I told you that you sucked," Jean chuckled.

Eren scoffed as if he was offended and lightly punched the other in the arm, causing Jean to lose his game as well.

"Hey!"

"Karma," Eren retorted and stuck his tongue out.

Jean rolled his eyes and ruffled the other's hair. "What are you, a child?"

Even if Jean didn't flat out say it, and tried his best to hide it, he really was showing his emotions on his sleeve.

The only time he laughed and smiled like this was when Eren was around, how was it that Armin was the only one to notice it? Maybe Mikasa did too, but even if she did she was too disinterested to say anything. 

The two of them seemed to continue to bicker as Armin pushed himself off of the wall to follow them to their next games, keeping a somewhat watchful eye out on Eren.

Was he planning on accepting Historia's confession?

And was Jean going to do anything about it?


	2. Chapter 2- Altercation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's more important to you right now?"
> 
> It was like Eren didn't even have to think about it as he pushed himself up from his desk, not bothering to grab his lunch as he headed towards the door.

Jean had been contemplating the thought of confessing or not.

Actually, he had been raking his brain since the day Eren mentioned Historia confessing to him on what he should do. It probably would be easier if he had someone to confide in, but if Jean were, to be honest, he didn't have anyone who he had the confidence in to keep it a secret, and not judge him.

Maybe he was being too pessimistic about it.

On one hand, if he didn't confess or do something soon Eren might accept Historia's feelings, and if that were the case Jean would be emotionally suffering till the end of time. 

Alone, but god he would never confide in anyone about what he was thinking, let alone feeling.

But, if he were to confess and Eren rejected him- which was the most likely case, he would have ruined their friendship, embarrassed himself, and made the rest of his high school life miserable. (Which granted, was only one year left anyways, but that was beside the point.)

Just what was he going to-

"Jean!"

He turned, looking up from his desk to meet eyes with Marco, who had a concerning look on his face.

"Yeah?

"I've been calling your name for five minutes. It's lunchtime."

"Oh.."

Jean must have been completely in his head if he didn't even hear Marco calling him. 

An embarrassed laugh fell from his lips as he pushed himself up from his desk, offering the other an apologetic look.

"Sorry...my head been other places today. Rooftop again?" He asked as he dragged his feet to his backpack to pull his lunch out. 

"I noticed... has something been bothering you?"

Marco's voice was soft, eyes caring watching him carefully, like always as he grabbed his own lunch and started to head out of the classroom. 

"You usually have a remark for everything...but you've been pretty quiet lately, if not all week."

Jean hummed, thinking about if what Marco said was true. He guessed he was a bit more quiet than usual, though he didn't think it was that noticeable. 

Yet again, he has been a bit distant- more for his own sanity than anything else.

"Sorry- yeah, I've had some things on my mind. Don't worry about it."

Marco furrowed his brows as they headed up the stairs to the roof to have lunch, his eyes watching Jean as if he wasn't convinced at all.

"..Did you and Eren fight again?"

Jean flinched before sitting down, back pressed against the metal bars of the roof. Fight? The two of them? What would give Marco that kind of idea?

"And what makes you think that?"

Marco shrugged, following suit as he sat beside Jean and started to unpack his lunch. 

"Usually the two of you are constantly bickering and teasing each other, but you guys have been...keeping distance from each other?"

Damn. 

Jean didn't realize that he was letting last weekend affect him as much as it was.

He'd have to try twice as hard; the last thing he needed was someone else finding out what was really going on.

"Of course not. I just have better things to do than bicker with a stubborn guy like that."

There was silence for a while, almost as if Marco was deep in thought about what he should say next.

"...Are you sure about that?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's mad at me! I know it!"

Eren slumped over his desk, a defeated sigh falling from his lips as he groaned; his face resting against the wood.

That was the only explanation for Jean practically avoiding him. Was it because he beat him at Donkey Kong at the arcade this past weekend? Was it because he asked Jean to buy him ramen? He promised he'd pay him back.

"I honestly don't think that's the reason," Armin muttered as he sat at his own desk, not bothering to look up at Eren as he tried to finish up an assignment before lunch started. 

"Than what could it be?!"

Armin reminded himself that one, Eren was as dramatic as ever, especially when it came to Jean, and two, he couldn't go telling Eren why Jean was acting so different in the first place.

"Why don't you just go ask him yourself if you're that worried about it?"

It was about time the two of them faced their feelings anyway, and Armin was slowly getting annoyed by the whole ordeal anyway.

"Yeah... but I was supposed to meet up with Historia today at lunch..."

Armin glanced up from his assignment just as the bell for lunch rang. Eren seemed hesitant as if he didn't necessarily want to go.

So, what was it that Eren wanted to do?

Or more importantly, who was it that Eren wanted?

"What's more important to you right now?"

It was like Eren didn't even have to think about it as he pushed himself up from his desk, not bothering to grab his lunch as he headed towards the door. 

"Wheres J-"

"He's on the rooftop with Marco having lunch," Armin muttered as he turned his attention back to his assignment as he quickly finished it up and put it away.

Seriously, those two really were dumb.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

'...Are you sure about that?'

Jean had a bite of food in his mouth as he turned to look at Marco with a puzzled look. 

What did he mean by that?

Finishing his bite, Jean set his lunch down and sighed.

Was Marco trying to tell him something? If that was the case he should just blatantly come out and say it to him.

"What do you mean, Marco?"

The freckled boy looked down at his own lunch, fiddling with his omelet as he shrugged. 

"I think you think you hide your feelings better than you really do."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eren headed towards the rooftop, climbing the stairs as he started to hear two voices coming from the rooftop. Was that them? That means he made it in time.

Thank God.

Perfect! Armin was right, both Jean and Marco were having lunch on the roof. Now all he had to do was open the door and-

"I'm not hiding any kind of feelings, I don't know what you're trying to point out," Jean muttered, his heart beating against his chest rapidly, trying to keep his cool as he started to eat his lunch again.

Damn, he really should have been more careful, had he really been so careless with his feelings that others were starting to notice? 

"Do you really have to make me say it?"

Marco almost sounded annoyed now, his face scrunched up and his lunch almost untouched as it sat on his lap.

Eren on the other hand was practically hiding behind the rooftop door, his ear pressed up against the cold metal, wondering what the two of them were arguing about.

Could it be the reason Jean's been so distant lately? 

Feelings? What feelings? Could Jean be upset with someone?

"Fine. I will then." 

Marco turned, facing Jean head-on with an annoyed look on his face. 

"I'm talking about how you're in love with Eren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE CLIFFHANGER AHHH!


	3. Unknowing Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean was at a loss for words. He already knew why he had been denying himself. Why he had been pulling away and keeping a distance.
> 
> Because he'd rather sit from the sidelines and watch Eren be happy than ruin that himself.

"I'm talking about how you're in love with Eren."

Love. 

In love.

In love with Eren.

Eren. 

Jean felt like his whole world start to crumble from above, his eyes widening as he quickly tried to dismiss the idea.

"What? Me? love that idiot?" 

"No, never. I think you've hit your head, Marco. There's no-"

Marco let out another annoyed sigh as he grabbed ahold of Jean's shit collar, looking at him with an almost pained expression. 

"Stop denying it. Stop denying yourself happiness. Who cares if you're in love with Eren? Why does that matter?"

Jean was half surprised, half stunned by how irritated Marco seemed, this being the most forceful he's ever seen him.

"I-.."

Jean was at a loss for words. He already knew why he had been denying himself. Why he had been pulling away and keeping a distance.

Because he'd rather sit from the sidelines and watch Eren be happy than ruin that himself.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

It took about 10 seconds for Eren's brain to register the words.

About 20 seconds to emotionally register what those words meant.

And another 15 seconds to let his knees buckle from underneath him as he sat by the door, one hand over his mouth as he tried his best to listen, but the beating in his chest was noise-canceling anything else.

Jean didn't...Jean didn't hate him at all.

Jean loved him.

Jean was /in love/ with him.

How was Eren supposed to react? How was he supposed to feel about-

"There you are!"

Eren looked up from where he was, surprised to see Historia at the bottom of the stairs with a smile.

"Oh- are you okay? Are you sick?"

She took a few steps towards the brunette and Eren quickly scrambled up, brushing himself off as he gave her a quick nod.

"Oh...yeah I'm fine, why?"

Historia laughed quietly, pointing to her own cheeks. 

"You're super flushed, almost like you have a fever. Are you sure you feel okay?"

Eren wished he could see himself right now, flushed cheeks with a shocked look on his face. But, how else was he supposed to look when he just found out that one of his best friends was in love with him.

And more surprising was the racing in his chest and the warmth that it brought him knowing that Jean loved him.

What was this?

"Oh.. yeah, I guess I'm not feeling the best right now..." He muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

She looked at him carefully, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear before nodding. 

At least she seemed to understand. 

"Why don't you go lie down in the nurse's office for the rest of lunch? If you don't feel better you should go home."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't plan on telling him, so it doesn't really matter."

Jean almost sounded defeated himself, packing up his lunch as he lost his appetite. 

"I'd rather be a friend than ruin the friendship we already have."

Marco snorted, finishing up his own lunch as he shook his head. 

"You're in idiot."

Marco sighed once more, resting his head against the metal bars.

"If you can't realize what's right in front of you, you're going to feel stagnant forever."

Jean wasn't sure if Marco was trying to support him or if he was just annoyed. 

"Why-...do you care so much?"

Jean couldn't grasp the idea. Why did it seem like Marco was overly worked up about the situation? Since when was the guy in front of him so determined?

"That should be obvious."

That stung Jean more than he'd like to admit as he turned his head to the side to look at Marco, a pained expression on his face.

"...Don't you think you'd rather see the person you love happy? Even if it's not with you?"

Wait.

Wait. Wait. Wait.

Was Marco confessing? To him? To Jean? The one who was just called out for being in love with someone else?

And yet- Marco, even after putting himself through this...still wanted Jean happy? Wanted the best for him?

"Wait-.. Marco do you.."

The freckled boy laughed and let his eyes drift shut.

"I never hid it."

For once, Jean was completely speechless. How could he have known? Was he really that absorbed with himself that he couldn't see how the other felt? And if that wasn't already bad, here Marco was trying to cheer Jean up about his own love life when it didn't include Marco.

God, he was selfish. 

"Marco.. I'm sorry I-"

Marco raised his hand to stop Jean; an apology would hurt too much, and Marco wasn't here to ask for an apology.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I knew that the feeling wasn't mutual. I told myself that even if my feelings weren't reciprocated, I still wanted to be there and support you as a friend. That-.. That's good enough for me."

Whether it was or not, it left a shameful feeling in Jean's mouth, and for once he wished he would have kept his mouth shut.

"I don't deserve to have you as a friend."

A dry laugh fell from Marco's lips and he opened his eyes to look at him.

"No. You don't, but that doesn't matter."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laying down for the rest of lunch didn't help in the slightest, and when Eren heard the bell ring, he just groaned and pulled the thin sheet over his head.

He didn't want to be here when he felt this-...weird.

Honestly, he didn't know how he felt. He never expected the reason Jean had been avoiding him this whole time was because he...he loved him.

Eren let out an irritated groan and curled up further into the sheet. 

Why...was it that he was almost...happy about it?

Why his chest felt warm and his cheeks flushed the moment he thought about it?

"Are you going to stay under that blanket forever?"

Eren peeked his head out from under the sheet, eyes meeting Armin who looked rather 'over the whole situation already.'

"Why are you here anyway?"

Eren wasn't sure how to respond as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Did something bad happen with Jean? I told you to just-"

"No! Ah- I mean.."

Eren felt flushed, almost embarrassed as he scrambled his brain to say something.

"Did he finally confess to you?"

Erens's mouth almost fell open, eyes wide in surprise as Armin sat down at the edge of the bed.

"No-Not necessarily... I um.. overheard him talking with Marco.. wait, how do you even-"

"Know?" Armin laughed and leaned back on the bed with his arms behind him. 

"Because I'm not blind or an idiot. Jean thinks he hides it well, but he honestly wears his emotions on his sleeve. I think you're the only one who didn't notice."

Eren was dumbfounded for two reasons. One, because Jean did in fact love him and he was the only one who didn't know about it, and two because the more he was reminded about it, the happier he got. 

"Now it's your turn to catch up."

Huh? 

"What? What do you mean to catch up?"

Armin shrugged, pushing himself up from the bed and grabbing the blanket as he ripped it off from the other.

"You can figure that one out for yourself. Now, let's go back to class, god knows you'll fail without the lecture."

Eren gasped, offended that Armin blatantly called him out on his poor studies, but it wasn't as if he was wrong.

"...You have such little faith in me."

Armin only laughed, offering his friend a cheesy smile. 

"Don't worry, I know you're not that much of an idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOP. I'm so sorry Marco. 


End file.
